Gods Of Olympus Series 1: The Fallen Princesses
by PrincessTunechi
Summary: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Techna, and Layla are the daughters of legendary gods of Olympus. But after going on a dangerous quest, they end up losing their memory of their selves and their origin. So they are rescued and brought back to Olympus but the gods can't do anything to help them. They are soon called on a quest that could restore their memory and gain power, will they succeed?
1. The Lost Memory

**Gods Of Olympus: The Fallen Princesses: Chapter 1, The lost Memory**

**A:/N Hi, this is a story about the winx club in the mythology times. It's modern but you know, gods are involved and the Winx aren't the winx, they are gods...Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, singed and bruised. No memory of how I even came to be like this. All I remember is screaming and a huge ocean and then...nothing. I wonder why I was even in the ocean and who those screams belonged to. As I try to stand up, I stumble back down to the ground as my legs hurt too much.

I take in my surroundings and see that I am in open land. The grass is green and stretches for miles, trees seem to border the land and far down the land seems to be a ocean blue river that leads somewhere, the sun shines brightly, blinding my eyes. I see mountains behind the trees to the left, and I hear birds chirping somewhere. I sit where I am for a few more minutes until I can feel the feeling coming back to my legs. I stand up once again and make my way to the river, maybe if I follow it, it will lead me somewhere that I can get help.

I make my way to the river and start to walk along the direction the water is flowing. As I walk I take sight of the trees and flowers that make this land beautiful. The river goes on forever but I didn't really care. I found interest in staring at the beautiful river as I spot little fish swimming and lily pads floating in the stream. It was beautiful. I kept walking until I spotted a figure sitting by the water. She was bruised and singed like me and just kept staring at the river like it was the most important thing in the world to her. She must have sensed my presence because she instantly turned her attention to me.

We stared at each other for 5 minutes until she got up and slowly started to walk to me. She had golden hair and hazel eyes. Her clothes were torn and covered in black stuff. Her hair was messed up and partly singed at the ends, and she looked so spaced out like she had a lot on her mind at the moment. She looked at me with a spaced out look until opening her mouth.

"Help...Me" She said.

"But, how can I...if I can't help myself?" I said truthfully

"I don't know who I am or how I came to be like this...I need help...To know who I am, how I got here." She said

"So do I. I have no clue as to who I am or how I got here. I need help too. Anyone." I said

"Well, maybe we may be of use to one another then." She said

"I guess"

We started to walk together along the stream. Not looking at each other or even saying anything. We just kept walking, walking, walking, following the stream until we came to open land once more. The stream this time lead two ways. We looked at each other, knowing either way was unknown to us. I looked forward to the open land and started walking forward, I don't know why I just didn't follow either of the stream paths but something just told me to keep going straight. The girl followed and still we walked in silence.

We kept on walking in the sunlight until we heard a roar. We looked at each other in concern until we heard screaming.

M-Maybe we should just head back" She told me

The screams got louder

"No. We can't just leave that person. We must at least try to do something."

"But how can we? when we can't even help ourselves?"

I ignored her and ran to see who was screaming. What I saw shocked me. It was a thing, a dog-ish monster with three heads. It was all black and had beat red eyes and saliva coming from it's mouth. The person screaming was a girl with caramel skin and brown and honey gold hair. She looked to be shielding herself from the horror of a monster before her. I started to run towards the monster to get it's attention so that girl can run. I waved my hands to catch the monsters attention and shouted a few words to the beast.

I caught it's attention and it quickly growled at me. I stood as still as I could and looked at the girl, she was still on the ground with a terrified look. I looked back at the monster and the girl quickly before yelling "Go, go, get outta here!" to her. She ran down the hill and the monster started to growl. I was still frozen in place and saw that the monster raised it's paw to strike. Before I could feel the impact I was shoved out of the way by the blonde who I walked with.

We quickly scrambled up off of the ground and ran to the direction the girl ran. The monster chased us and we ran as fast as we could to escape the terrible beast. We ran as fast as we could as the creature chased us. We kept on running for what seemed like forever until we ended up tripping and rolling the hill and eventually falling farther away from the creature. It roared once more and the girl looked up at me and closed her eyes quickly and opening them back up before laying her head back down on the grass. I got where she was coming from and laid my head on the grass, playing dead.

I felt the very heavy steps of the monster making it's way towards us. We continued to lay motionless, hoping the beast would buy it and run off. I felt it's presence on top of me and tried my best not to move, but it was hard not to because I swore I felt saliva drip on me. The growling of the beast started to get closer and closer until the ground started to shake violently. I peeked my eyes open a little to see that the scenery had turned a deep red all over, the sun had looked like it was an eclipse happening and the beast tended to be looking in the direction of the hill.

The beast started to whimper like a true dog, sitting down obediently and looking down, not even paying attention to us. I started to feel dizzy and turned my head slowly to see the girl truly passed out, almost lifeless looking if you peek. I slowly directed my head at the hill to see it cracking and breaking apart and out coming red/orange rays. You could almost hear screams of agony and pain if you listened closely. What really shocked me was a dark figure emerging from the broken land. He was of fair height and it was hard to tell what he looked like since the land became so dark you could barely see well.

_"Cerberus!"_ The figure hissed

The creature whimpered before sitting up and waking towards the figure

_"How dare you show yourself to the mortal world?! This may be open vacant land but you are still crossing mortal borders! You are not to be lurking amongst humans! you are supposed to be guarding the underworld goddammit! Now get back down there or so help me you will become one of the lost souls!"_

The world started to spin, the dizziness became to much to take. Next thing I know the figure is right in front of me. Whispering an unknown language in my ear.

_"The lost princesses. Daughter of Hephaestus and Daughter of Aether. It is time you return to Olympus."_


	2. Return To Olympus

**Gods Of Olympus: The Fallen Princesses: Chapter 2, Return To Olympus**

* * *

**The Underworld**

I woke up with my head pounding so hard I couldn't even think straight. I couldn't make out where I was or exactly _who _I was, I tried to sit up with my head pounding hard to try to take in my surroundings. The room was near dark with a very creepy Victorian feel to it. There was a large gothic fire place with scary gargoyles on the top edge, the only thing that was unusual about it was that there was no fire but it looked like fire was coming from somewhere below and there was sounds of crying and agony that sent chills up my spine. Old worn out Victorian chairs were placed near a very large set of gothic doors and in front of the fire place. An unusual looking mutt seemed to be sleeping by an old chair that was obviously coming apart, and hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier that, instead of candle bras, there were skulls with red light coming from the hollow eyes.

I tried to sit up to explore a bit but my head ache was seriously getting to me. I tried ignoring it and got up anyway from the old couch I was currently occupying and stumbled a bit, feeling dizzy. Before going to the doors I went to the fire placed and what I saw took my breath away, and not in a good way. I saw ghosts, no, souls crying out in agony and pain, reaching to me for help. The hollow look in their eyes nearly brought me to tears but something in me made me feel all to nothing for these souls. I sighed and made my way to the doors.

I reached for the handle to open it but before I could I felt as though something or someone was coming for me and I should just stay here and wait. I trusted my feelings and went to sit back down by the mutt that had now awoken from it's slumber. It was apparently harmless to me and got up from it's sleeping position to come to me and lick my palm, I giggled and petted the mutt sweetly and entertained myself with it for a bit, it was obviously a boy and I took a great liking to him.

I was still entertaining myself with him for a few more minutes until the large doors swung open revealing a man I never even met, considering the fact that I don't really remember anyone for that matter. The man was completely dressed in Victorian black and held a dark triton with him that was pretty neat to me. He looked to be old but not that old, like 50's old, but something told me that we have met before. I just can't remember what type of social status we were on... Is he my granddad or something?

"Miss Musa, Daughter of Apollo and Harmonia. goddess of Music and Harmony. You have finally been found. Now you must return to Olympus where you can continue your quest." The man said

"Wait whoa, back up. Who are you? Who is Apollo and Harmonia? And what is this about me being a goddess and returning to Olympus? This is some kind of joke right?" I asked

"As I feared, the quest had cost you all your memories. No wonder you didn't contact the gods sooner." I heard him whisper "Miss, You are Musa, daughter of Apollo and Harmonia, goddess of Music and Harmony. You and 5 other gods were sent on a great quest. I fear that it has cost all of you your memories. Now you all must return to Olympus to continue your quest and now restore your memory...if the gods can. And I am Hades, god of the dead and ruler of the underworld." Hades explained

I sat were I was, shocked at what I heard. I am suppose to be a goddess and apparently lost my memory while going on some quest? Oh, this must definitely be some kind of joke or I'm dreaming.

"Bullshit! How can I be a goddess?! Gods don't exist!" I nearly screamed

"If they don't exist, then where do you think you are? Why do you think you see lost souls in that fire pit over there? I know you looked by now Musa. And yes, the gods above do exist and you are the daughter of two. Surprisingly, what the gods don't see is that you and another few gods are truly the most powerful and unique of them all...You just need to unleash it...dear niece." Hades said

"Niece? I'm your niece...Wait a minute. I may not remember much but something is coming to me that I can't possibly be the daughter of Apollo and Harmonia if they never hooked up. Now how is that possible?" I asked

"Look, all of what we are talking about will be saved for our next encounter my niece. Right now I must get you and the girls to Mount Olympus to see what the gods can do about this memory thing. Time is ticking away so quickly and times are troubling in these worlds so they will have to work their magic with you all and quickly. Come with me." Hades told me

I got up and followed him to down a long and dark hall, I wonder how he even lives without at least a few rays of real light coming through. The hall was very old and Victorian with the curtains nearly covering the high windows ripped and worn out. Candle bras hung on the walls but the candles looked to be melted already and the big pictures that hung up on the walls were of skeleton people who looked to turn their heads at every move you make like they were alive.

We finally come to another set of large doors and my _uncle _opened the doors to reveal a dark room that had no furniture and no type of light except for the red light that comes from the top and 5 girls who looked to be singed and worn out, not know where they are or why. Like me. One was a blonde with hazel eyes and torn clothes with her skin cover in black stuff like the other girls and I in the room. The other was a redhead that was in the same condition we were. The next was a tan girl with brown hair and honey highlights, she looked to be not even paying anyone any attention but to be lost in her own world. Dazed...

"Ladies, at last all of you are found and safe. I will now take you to Mount Olympus to be healed so you can complete your mission." Hades said

"But, like we've explained to you before...How can some made up gods possibly help us?" the Blonde said

"And like I said before Ms. know-it-all, the gods are real and they can help you in many ways so I can't be accurate on what they'll do." Hades said, glaring at the blonde

"I actually believe him and I think you should too." I said" Think about it, if mythology and stuff didn't exist, then where do you think we are and who else do you possibly think gramps here is?" I finished

"That's right and I'm not THAT old! just a few thousand years old..." Hades said

"Yea, old!" I said

"Let's not get into this subject for now. I must get you to Olympus" Hades said

Then, Hades went to the center of the room and drew his triton. He drove it into the hard floor and murmured something in a weird language. Just then a portal popped up and Hades ushered us in.

* * *

**Olympus**

We went in and what I saw took my breath away. The room was huge and full of columns and about 6 giant stone and gold chairs. In the middle of the room with the chairs was a gigantic table. The room was pretty much white and gold with Greek sculptors and pretty much no windows. The room was vacant at the moment though.

Hades then walked in front of us and somehow turned to be as gigantic as the whole room. He went to one of the chairs and sat down with a bored expression on his face.

"Hello?! Zeus? Apollo? Poseidon? anyone?" Hades yelled, making the room nearly shake

He groaned and hunched over so he could ay his elbows on his knees. He appeared to be concentrating on something and soon his eyes glowed bright. I looked at the mysterious girls that came with Hades and I. They had wondered all over the room staring with wonder. I would have been doing the same but I just decided that a tour could be saved for later.

"What Hades?!" A very loud and assertive voice boomed throughout the room making me jump

"Don't give me your attitude brother! Just because Hera left you does not mean you take your shit out on everyone else!" Hades fired

"_Ooooo..." _I heard the blonde say

Soon two large doors I had not noticed flung open to reveal a very large man with a long flowing gray beard with no hair up top. He was wearing a type of drape and wielded a lighting bolt. He had blue eyes and had the most angered expression I have seen so far. I quickly averted my eyes and darted behind the chair Hades occupied, cowering in fear.

"What the bloody hell do you want brother?! Now is not the time!" The man boomed

"Well, if you care to notice six female gods here looking at you like you've gone mad then you'd know why I'm here." Hades said simply

The man looked around the room at the girls then somehow noticed me. his expression changed to relief then concern. He then sat a chair next to Hades and ushered us towards him. We done so and he looked at us like he was expecting us to do something

"Well? Aren't you going to change princesses?" He asked

We looked at each other curiously then back to the man. He then leaned to Hades and whispered to him something we couldn't hear. Hades responded back and the man glanced at us with concern.

"Hades, I'm sorry to tell you this but there's nothing I can do. But, there is a way they could regain they're memories themselves; but the mission is highly dangerous. They will need assistance from Olympus's finest gods." The man explained

"But, they can't possibly just go out by themselves without proper training. Even with the finest gods at they're assistance. Maybe if they train a bit with the other gods then some of they're memory might return to them." Hades said

"But who do you think they should train with and for how long?"

"They're parents should be able to help. They all may not have parents that are masters in combat but each of them will need to master something from their parents to aid them in the mission. 3 out of 6 of them already wield the most powerful elements in the universe that just needs to be unleashed so we should just hope something comes back to them." Hades said

The man sighed "Not this again Hades. I told you, Bloom is the one who is the most powerful, no question about it." The man said, gesturing to the redhead, I don't know why but when he said that I suddenly felt angry

"You are wrong Zeus, yes the redhead does have great power but those three have a greater power that shadows the dragon fire ten fold." Hades said, gesturing towards me, the tanned girl, and the pink headed girl

"Look, now is not the time to discuss this. This is a time of crisis and we have to get these girls ready for this quest. Right now we need to summon the gods that will be able to assist them." Zeus said

"I say we call on Hercules, Aeolus, Athena, Gaia, and Kratos. They will be able to aid the girls when they are in need." Hades suggested

Zeus pondered for a moment before answering "I think you're right brother, I will call for them right away. In the mean time send for their parents at once so they can begin training." Zeus ordered

I watched as Hades reached for me and the girls with his one hand and put us on the arm of his chair. He then explained to us that he will call our parents to help us with our mission while Zeus calls the finest gods he suggested.

Hades closed his eyes and did that same mumbling something in Greek again. Soon the ground started to rumble a bit and we watched as the gods made they're entrance. Fire started up from the ground to whirl like a tornado, and a large flower started to bloom right next to it. The fire ceased and revealed a very well built man with green eyes and black hair wit clock shadow. He wore golden armor and held his golden helmet in one hand and his platinum sword in the other, he had a very serious but upset look in his eyes but when he looked at the redhead he seemed relaxed and relieved.

Out of the flower came a very beautiful woman dressed in a long flowing pink and white dress. She was tanned like the girl I've seen, she had hazel eyes and dark brown hair that was kept up in a bun. Her dress was white on the outside and pink on the outline, the sleeves were long and completely covered her hands which held a golden triton with a pink emerald. The woman eyed the tanned girl with adoration and relief.

"Flora! My daughter I have missed you!" The woman cried with joy, running to the tanned girl who's name seemed to be Flora

"Uh?" The girl named Flora said

The woman hugged Flora tightly, still crying tears of joy for being reunited with her daughter, Flora seemed to be taken aback by this and didn't hug back. Eyes wide with shock

"Bloom! Daughter, I heard what happened. I'm here daughter, I'm here.." The guy said, going to the redhead and hugging her tightly

The two people were still hugging the girls when a beautiful melody started playing out of nowhere, the melody sounded familiar to me but I couldn't put my finger on where I've heard it. Soon, music notes started to form into a twister and out came a woman who looked exactly like me. her midnight blue hair and dark eyes. She wore an all white kimono with no shoes and her hair was held back and curled. She held a golden violin and stared at me with deep eyes. She then ran to me and hugged the near life outta me so hard I couldn't speak.

"Ahem, enough with the parent child I missed you crap. You can do that later, right now we need to focus on two things, getting the girls memory back, and finding out where the bloody hell are the rest of your parents! They can't be so busy in punishing mortals and having more offspring that they can't come and check up on their 5th born children." Hades grunted

"Oh cool yourself Hades, the girls parents our waiting for them in the badlands where they will train. Stop worrying your bald head" The woman said

"Whatever. Just get them to the badlands so they can train and be back on their mission. But, after you are done with them, send my niece, Techna, and Flora back to me. I need to discuss an important matter with them." Hades said, opening a portal back to his world

Soon the two people who came here for us opened a portal for us and as they entered, I turned to my uncle and ran to hug him; for what reason, I don't know.

"I look forward to what you may have to say to me...I don't know why but something is telling me that what you will tell me will spark something inside me so powerful I will unleash it to the world. Thank you for taking me and those girls in, I'm still confused but I can tell you and I shared a special bond...Even though you pretty much despise everything in your path." I told him

"We share that bond because you are the only family I don't hate Death Bird. And what I will tell you will spark something so fierce Zeus himself will bow before you. Don't you worry, soon you will embark on a journey that will not only regain your memory back to you, but will bring back memories that you will want to confront...Like it or not" Hades told me

"I'll take my chances" I told him

"We'll see" Was his last word for now before returning to the underworld, and me in the portal


	3. Memory Abiss

**Gods Of Olympus: The Fallen Princesses: Chapter 3, Memory Abiss**

* * *

**The Badlands **

Stepping onto the dead land I instantly felt a sense of emptiness. I was already an empty vessel but I felt even more emptier now that I have entered this broken land. There was absolutely no sign of life what so ever, the wind blew slightly heavily and in the distance rocks and mountains populated the land, there was light but no sun and dead animals lay scattered. The girls I came to Olympus with and the gods that took us were here as well.

"Ok girls, we are here because we were informed that you have lost your memory. We, unfortunately, can't help with restoring memories, we can only help with training in war tactic and battle strategy " The male god explained

"But...how can we possibly do that in a place like this?" The blonde asked

"Well Miss Stella, goddess of the Sun and Moonlight, I will let you know that even though you all have lost your memory certain things can trigger a certain memory within. I am actually hoping that you girls training would trigger something inside." He explained

"By the way, what is your name" The dark skinned girl asked

"Why my dear, my name is Hephaestus, god of fire and Blacksmithing. I am also the father of Bloom, dear daughter." He pointed to the red head

We all looked at each other in question then turned to him.

"Umm...if it isn't too much to ask, could you tell us our names and um, powers?" The pink head said

Hephaestus looked deep in thought before pointing to the purple head " You are Techna, daughter of Athena, goddess of Technology and wisdom." He pointed to the tanned girl " You are Flora, daughter of Demeter, goddess of harmony and nature" he pointed to the dark skinned girl " You are Layla, daughter of Poseidon, goddess of water and earthquakes." He pointed to the blonde " You are Stella, daughter of Aether, goddess of the sun and moonlight" He pointed to his daughter " And like I told you before, you are my daughter Bloom, goddess of fire. One of the most powerful there is" There comes the boiling rage again " And you" he pointed to me " Are Musa, daughter of Harmonia, goddess of music and concord." he finished the small intros

I still felt that hint of jealousy and really it's starting to mess with my head again. Him saying stuff like that Bloom girl is the most powerful really sparked something in me. My head starts to hurt bad and I clench my head with my hands and shut my eyes tightly.

"Musa! Musa! Are you alright?" Is what I hear Hephaestus ask me before a blurred memory comes to me

**Flashback Story:**

_Techna, Layla, Stella, Flora, Bloom, and I were in the middle of our battle strategy with Athena for the day. Our exercise today was to defeat our enemies using strategy and tactic. We were all doing a great job and even Zeus came to watch us and throw in a little teaching himself. But apparently they had only been watching Bloom which really started to piss the girls and I off. It was this one problem that we came across that she explained herself and we forgave her but we still kept our grudge on everyone else though._

_You see, every since Stella had found Bloom on earth and they had been attending this school for the gifted, Bloom had started to get curious of her origins and of course Stella knew since she was sent to get her anyway. After months of pouting and crying about how she won't ever find her real parents, Stella finally gave up and told her she came from Mount Olympus and was a goddess and brought her here. As soon as she got all comfortable after meeting us and learning she was a princess like the rest of us, she really started to show the side of a god or goddess no one likes. It was like she was another Zeus!_

_Once we started going on missions and stuff she completely took control without us even knowing. We came up with the group name Winx and yeah she gave the name, but no one said anything about a captain, we seriously loathe that captain stuff. Personally we agreed on no captains when Bloom wasn't around since she was spending time with her parents but Stella forgot to tell her. When we were assigned missions, just days before we had to go on them we would analyze the environments we would be in on the missions and plan our strategy out. That's when the bad part came in._

_"Girls, as captain I suggest you all take different positions in this mission." Bloom oh so heartedly decreed _

_We all just stared at her like she was crazy. Then it came to us that SOMEBODY didn't tell her that there was no captain because we're all in this together. We all turned to Stella who was sitting on top of the couch in our apartment in Olympus that we rarely use on occasions. It was just an ancient but modern like apartment with Greek white and gold trim furniture with torches hanging off the walls and various exotic plants that For a brought from her realm. _

_"Oh yeah I forgot to explain...Sorry girls, really I am" Stella said like a sweet heart_

_"Um, explain what Stel?" Bloom asked, we turned back to her with a serious look on our faces. Stella stepped forth from the couch and stepped to Bloom_

_"Bloom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I forgot to. Bloom, there is no captain of this group. We thank you for giving the name to the group but we have this thing with us when we form a group but don't have a leader since we are all equally powerful." Stella explained_

_"But, my dad always told me that every group needs a leader or they cant function right. And besides, I am the holder of the dragon fire as I was told and am the most powerful." Bloom looked hurt_

_We all looked at each other and back at Bloom. Techna stepped forth._

_"Bloom, I know Zeus told you that and for that he is a blasted fool! No one but Hades knows this but we are way more powerful than you." Bloom's expression deepened but Techna continued " We all hold great power that is very ancient and can destroy it's host but we were able to control it. Only Hades knows because before you came along we traveled to the Under World and encountered this really dangerous monster that not even Hades knew about and could control. After almost getting defeated something in us sparked. Something in us just sparked and we transformed into these powerful goddesses with unimaginable powers! Sorry to burst your bubble but believe us, we have encountered the Dragon Fire before you since multiple people had it and we've faced them all and defeated them all easily." Techna finished_

_Bloom looked deep in thought for a minute. She looked at all of us and then back to the floor._

_"So, you mean to tell me that Zeus lied to me?" She asked_

_"Yes, you are powerful but not as powerful as us..." Techna trailed off_

_Bloom went back into deep thought_

_"Alright whatever I'm cool with it!" she beamed_

_"What!?" We all screamed in unison_

_"Well yeah I'm cool with it. It was just a misunderstanding with the leader and powers thing and I'm cool with it. What? Have you all been thinking I was shallow?" She asked_

_"I can only speak for myself" Stella said_

_We all looked at her with the 'No you can't speak for yourself' look. She shrunk back in her seat with a super red blush on her face._

_"Stella! You thought I was shallow? What gave you that idea?" Bloom asked_

_"Well, you seem like it and the attention thing went in deep with the shallow thing. I mean before you found out about your origin and after that you've been talking about yourself like its all about you. yea I probably do that myself but that's because these girls pretty much expect that behavior from me but you not so much. I mean seriously, when you were going out with this mortal named Andy it was all about him and yours relationship and it irritated me to know that you care way too much for a mortal than your own friends." Stella explained with an irritated expression_

_We all agreed since we had been around that time. Flora stepped up to say something which was surprising since she's the quiet one and doesn't have problems with anyone._

_" Yeah, I agree with Stella Sweetie. I'm the one who usually has no problems with anyone here but you and this Andy boy have been a true thorn in my side this whole time you've been talking about him. Please don't be mad about what we are telling you, this is how all gods and goddesses let out their feelings about each other and we have to do the same by the way. I don't know if you told him which you really shouldn't but every time we are in practice and your phone goes off you rush to it knowing it's Andy and Zeus favors you so he stops the entire class for all of us just to wait for you which really irritates me because your conversations with him takes up the whole class period. You seriously don't relies that when you do that you add on extra homework for us while all you have to do is meditate and focus on your powers and that's unfair to us Bloom" Flora finished_

_"Oh, I never thought that what I do affects all of you like that. I'm sorry. I don't have any problems with you girls other than Stella's frantic shopping and Layla's health kicks." Bloom said, we were done with stuff to say_

_"Okay girls, confession time is over!" Stella beamed_

_We all hugged and forgot about what had happened. Of course we still do confession day but Bloom is never really the topic anymore other than when she eats all of Stella's pure Greek yogurt every_ night.

**Flashback story end**

I snapped out of that blurred memory when Hephaestus helped me up. I blinked a few more times al the while being asked if I'm alright. I kept on looking at the girls with wonder in my eyes. We knew each other so well and we were best friends too. The redhead caused us problems at first but we grew to love her and each other like sisters. I remember that one memory but already I know that more will come and secrets may be revealed that not even I know. Secrets that a certain uncle knows about. Secrets that can be revealed through a chain of memories. Secrets that could help us complete this missions. And secrets that could also tear us all apart...

* * *

**There you have it. Plz give me more reviews because I really need to know if I am doing a good job. I am just doing this story for fun and not feedback but the feedback helps me write more and to keep the story going. Believe me if you all give me reviews you will see more chapters that dive deeper into the plot more than ever! Secrets will be revealed and friends will turn on friends and an entire kingdom may collapse. Can our heroin's save the day?...Plz R&R PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gods Of Olympus Series 1 Chapter 4: The Nature Within, Discovered Powers**

* * *

**Flora P.O.V**

I was in the Badlands with the group of girls just finding out that I am the daughter of Demeter and goddess of nature. We were sent here for training but I don't think I would be able to train here because in a dead place like this I feel so weak and out of place. I just hope we can be able to train in a different environment where I can feel stronger and try my and in training.

Just then another portal opened and out stepped the woman who hugged me in Olympus, Demeter. She stared at me and motioned for me to come through the portal. The group paid no attention to me since the girl named Musa had a little problem so I went in with her and what I saw took my breath away. I was surrounded by nature of all kinds. Exotic trees of many mixed colors hovered high and gracefully above me, holding bird nests and peaceful animals that hung from the golden branches. The ground wasn't like anything I remember seeing in the meadow I had woken up in, the grass was a combination of pink and blue and you could see the glistening water on the grass. The sound of birds chirping and a waterfall nearby made the scenery genuine. Giant flowers ruled the land and they emitted a beautiful glow that showed it's beauty and you could see exotic insects get its nutrition from the plants.

Demeter lead me to a spot in front of the waterfall I heard. Lily pads populated the water and it smelled of roses. I sat down and so did she, she just kept on staring at me like she was thinking until she finally spoke up.

"Flora, we are here for your training because you held the great powers of mother earth herself. She has chosen you to wield her gift and use it for the good of mankind, helping to create the seasons and bring blossoming nature to the mortal world and other dimensions. Your powers indeed were a great help on missions and your powers will be in great need now. So we will channel your abilities through training and soon you will once again know how to wield the gifts of mother earth." Demeter told me, I nodded

First we started off will a meditation to channel my energy which was quite relaxing since I felt so connected with my surroundings. As I focused more I felt like I could control every aspect of nature right at this very moment. I felt as though I had the ultimate power to choose the fate of humanity and that I was invincible to the elements. I felt stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Yes, that's it Flora. Feel the energy within and unleash it!" Demeter encouraged me

I felt a tingling sensation grow within me and stood up from my position. I still held my eyes closed and focused on my energy hard before feeling a bursting sensation from within me.

Before I knew it, I was floating in mid air and being engulfed in golden streaks. Soon I felt myself change before my very eyes, my hair was nice and straight and held back by a golden headband and I wore nice clean clothes like Demeter's with no shoes on. The sensation I felt was like no other, feeling so much strength within me felt all too good.

I was put back on the ground and was met with Demeter's tight hug. I may not know her like I thought I did but something about her hugs made me warm inside but with a side of me saying that I should pull away. Like she had done something to me in the past that I had despised her for. She let go of me finally and kept a smile on her face.

"Flora, I had never thought that you would channel such energy like that in my life! I knew you weren't a weakling after all, I just knew it." She told me, then, like that, something came to me. I remember her!

My mother Demeter, the one who always thought I was a weakling and showered Persephone with more love than I all because she was the genuine beauty of the land. The mother who always looked down upon me and had secret meetings about me being a weakling but always said I was blessed with the great powers of mother earth herself. How could she say one thing but say the other?! I knew I was the great holder of mother earths gifts and needed no one to tell me how weak I was or not. I always hid my powers from the other gods because they would never believe in my great strength.

She tried to hug me but I backed away and glared at her. The memories of her coming back with full force as tears welled up in my eyes, forcing to spill.

"Why would you believe that I was oh so weak? Why mom?" I asked her with hurt and betrayal in my voice

"Because, you never came off as strong to anyone. Sweetie, I now see that you really are powerful and truly do wield the gift of Mother earth." Demeter tried to reach for me but I stayed back

"But you never even gave me a chance though. I remember so little but so much. I only remember you, my sister, and my name and how much you looked down upon me because you thought I was weak. I was never given a chance to show how unique I was. And for that I feel so hurt." I tell her, tears spilling from my eyes full force

Demeter looked down in regret. Part of me wanted to hold her and tell her I'm sorry, but another part of me didn't even care. We stayed in silence, me crying, Demeter looking down at the ground. I want to go somewhere and sleep, the problem is, is that I don't even know where I used to live.

"Mind me asking, but where did I sleep before...the accident?" I ask her

"You and the girls used to share an apartment in Olympus by the far side. I will take you there, you have unleashed enough for today." Demeter tells me

She then opens a portal and went enter into a very familiar apartment. She leaves me and I eventually locate my supposed room. The girls weren't there and I retired to bed visions of myself in the endless ocean, screaming for dear life...


End file.
